


Miles in Club Rouge

by boyninja12



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Oral, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Miles has been feeling stressed lately, and he needs to unwind. So he visits Mobius and spots a certain ad...
Kudos: 6





	Miles in Club Rouge

It had been a good number of years since the whole debacle between Moebius and Mobius, but right now, with Miles leading the Suppression Squad, things were starting to look up. But as he got older, and more work was piled onto him. He started to get more stressed. He then wonders... what did his counterpart do? What was Tails up to? He hasn't heard anything and he's so busy, he never spied on him.

Well, maybe this would be different. He wasn't particularly busy and the others were off doing their own thing, maybe a break wouldn't hurt. So he took out a warp ring and traveled to Mobius. He wanders around Station Square, seeing that little has changed over time, until his eyes spotted a poster.

It had Rouge the Bat on it and some building he's never seen before. It was called Club Rouge, and there were some people wearing some... revealing outfits, making Miles blush a little at the sight. Was this some sort of... strip club? There was even a phone number and address too. Should he even dare go? Then again, he had nothing better to do and needs some relief... why not?

He memorized the address and went to searching. It took the anti two tailed fox 10 minutes to find it, but there it was. Club Rouge in all its gaudy glory. The flashing neon lights, the name in all bold and capitalized letters, and it honestly looked like some movie theatre or something. Miles took a deep breath and went inside, and true enough, it was like a strip club.

Right now, it didn't look to be busy. He heard footsteps, his ears twitched at the sound and saw the bat herself. "How can I... Miles? Is that you? What are you doing in a place like this?" Rouge asked him and crossed her arms, she smiled a little, seeing the anti fox flustered and looking around a bit.

"Uh... I'm... uhm... I needed to relax. I've been stressed out lately, what, with making Moebius good again." He said, hating how nervous he sounded. The bat nodded and gestures to follow her. "I see. I can tell you're not the same brat years ago. Or, should I call you young man now?~"

Miles cringes a little, he did admit he was behaving like a stuck up brat when he was younger. He felt so damn foolish by his behavior. "I... had lots of time to think, Ms. Rouge." He heard her chuckle at that and gives him a friendly smile. "Now, now. None of that Miss, business. Just Rouge is fine."

They entered a room that had the essentials, a bed, a couch, and a bar in the back for all sorts of drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. Rouge and Miles sat across from each other as the fox looked around, seeming to be impressed by the setup here. "You like it? I put a lot of funding into this place. Didn't expect a strip club to be so... pristine?"

Miles stared at her and nodded slowly, a faint blush on his cheeks that she found so adorable. "Er... I didn't mean to imply... This all looks so well kept. Why did you... what made you make this place?" Miles asked her as Rouge crosses her leg and sighs. "Well, it's frankly quite boring now. Few attacks, and just being... peaceful. But also, some people need a little fun in their lives, especially people with stress." Rouge explains and gives the anti two tailed fox a wink.

"Oh, but don't worry. It's all legal here. I have documents, contracts, the works. I'm not some stupid bimbo. I am an agent after all. And we have the best security. Cameras in places nobody could find, and if anybody gets rowdy, they're banned. I don't take kindly to customers hurting my staff."

Miles nodded again, taking the information in. She definitely had this all planned. He was actually impressed. "So... are you here as a customer or... something else?~" The fox blinked at that and tilted his head in confusion. "I'm... sorry?" Rouge laughs a little, Miles did resemble Tails a lot, right down to his expressions and mannerisms.

"Sorry, let me explain clearly. Are you here to have some fun with my staff, or maybe thinking of joining up? We could always use more additions." Miles' eyes widened at that, and he blushes a deep red. Did he? Although it would be fun to actually mess around, but... be one of the staff? Wearing such revealing and slutty attire? Everyone to see?

"Of course, that's entirely up to you. I'm not forcing you or anything. All of my staff came willingly and knew the risks and requirements. What do you want to do, Miles?" The fox boy was silent for a moment. What DID he want to do? Ever since being king of Moebius, he rarely has time to do anything by himself.

Including his own personal needs. Maybe... this is what he needed. Miles stood up and stares at Rouge with a serious expression. "I want to join. Is that allowed?" He said, and Rouge just smiles, standing up and taking his hand. "Of course. Come to my office and we'll sign some papers. And don't worry, I'll let your people know."

And so, Miles signed papers agreeing to some terms, he also noticed that there was an option to be alone or with a partner. "What's this?" He points at what he's staring at. "Oh, you could either fool around with some customer's alone or be paired up with someone. Again, it's entirely optional, and you get to choose who your paired up with. It's quite simple, really." Rouge said as Miles thought about it carefully.

Who would he actually be paired up with? He thought about for a couple of seconds before he made his decision, writing down the name of his partner and handed the paper back to Rouge, who read it and smiles, staring at Miles who was blushing. "Well, well... Certainly didn't expect that. Very well. You'll be roomed with him and take on his clients. Here's a spare key for the room, just for you."

Rouge reaches into her desk drawer and produces a key with the number on the keychain, Miles takes it and thanks her, making his way towards his new room. He goes down the hall, seeing a bunch of other rooms with numbers on them. He had number 8. "5... 6... 7... Ah, here we are. Here I go..." Miles inserted the key into the lock and clicked open, he enters and saw a spacious room with a bed, a dresser, a small stage for pole dancing, and a bar with different drinks.

So... this was his new room, huh? This all felt so surreal, never in his life did he expect to do something like this, yet here he is. Miles goes and sits on the bed, it very soft and comfortable, almost like being on a cloud. Miles gave out a small yawn, not realizing how tired he actually was. The stress must've been getting to him. A quick nap wouldn't hurt.

He lies down on the bed and slowly closes his eyes. "So... soft..." He murmurs before falling fast asleep, snoring softly and curled up. He didn't even hear or notice footsteps or the door opening and closing, he was completely out of it.

Miles had no idea how much time had passed, he woke up and yawns, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and now notices something was next to him. No, not something... SomeONE. It was Tails, who was also waking up, giggling and smiling at his anti counterpart. "Hiya, Miles." Tails greeted as the other fox blushes. Tails was so close, they could almost be touching each other.

"H-hello... I didn't even hear you come in." Miles said in a quiet voice, Tails just smiled at him and scoots closer, hugging the other fox. Miles grew surprised at the action, and wasn't used to much affection, or at all, really. "I was told by Rouge I had a new partner and I saw you. I didn't wanna wake up. Uhm... am I making you uncomfortable?" He notices Miles' expression.

"What? N-no, no. It's just... I'm not, uhm... used to this." Tails looked at him strangely for a moment, before registering what he meant. "You mean... nobody gave you affection before? Not even a hug?" The anti two tailed fox shrugs a little before returning the embrace, nuzzling in Tails' chest. "I mean... Alicia hugs me time to time. But I view her as a big sister or mother. Not by... actual people who like me. Or my parents..."

Tails' ears twitched as he heard the other fox boy sniffling, he frowns and rubs his back gently. "Oh my God... I'm so, so sorry... Is that... is that why you didn't like me?" Tails said softly, he felt Miles nodding his head. "I was jealous... I can't help the way I look. I'm sorry for being a horrible person... I can... never forgive myself. I understand if you hate me after all I did to you-"

He was interrupted when Tails cups his cheek and plants a kiss on his lips, making Miles go wide eyed. He had never been kissed by a boy before, or by anyone actually now that he thought about it. But it felt... nice. Miles slowly closes his eyes and cups Tails' cheek, returning the kiss. "Mmh~" He sheds tears of happiness, as the two fox boys make out.

They could feel each other's tongues, fighting for dominance, while also hugging and consoling each other. God, why didn't he do this before? All of that hate, jealousy and bitterness... He was a true fool. After 30 seconds, they broke for air as Tails brushed away Miles' tears, hearing him panting and sobbing.

"I'm... I'm truly sorry, Tails... can you... e-ever forgive me? I'm not the same stupid kid I was before." Miles said and hiccupped, not even attempting to hide his guilt he bottled up for so long. Tails just gave him a friendly smile and kisses his cheek. "Of course I do. Did you like the kiss by the way? Sorry, it was sudden and... I wanna make you feel better." Tails replied as Miles chuckles, blushing a little.

"It honestly felt amazing... I can't believe I've never done this before. I feel so... safe." Tails felt relieved at that, he was worried that he went too far. But the anti fox seemed okay, but now another question popped into his mind. "Why did you choose me? You could have chosen anyone else."

Miles rested his head on Tails' chest again and closes his eyes, smiling. "I guess... I grew attracted to you. You're a sweet and caring guy, and you don't deserve for all the shit you've been through. And I guess... I wanted to make it up to you." Tails was surprised to hear that, and he found it kinda sweet.

"Aww... thanks, Miles. Oh! It's almost time for our shift! We have to get you ready." Miles opens his eyes and now remembers why he was here in the first place. Oh right, he applied here. They soon got up and went into the dresser, looking at a wide variety of outfits. Tails chose his slutty attire.

He wore arm length gloves, thigh high boots in the style of his shoes, a thong that did little to hid his bulge and a tank top with his two tails insignia on them. Miles couldn't help but admire what his new partner was wearing, he looked truly sexy and just notices the feminine curves and how alluring his body was.

Maybe he was the same way? "What do you think, Miles?" Tails asked him, turning around, snapping the other fox out of his thoughts. "It looks... very sexy, Tails. Is there an outfit for me?" Tails blushes at the compliment and looked into the dresser again, he found a copy of his outfit in a different color.

Miles took off his clothes and put them on, feeling the tight fit of the thong around his crotch. While Tails' tanktop and gloves were purple, Miles' were black and red, matching his dark color scheme. It seemed like a perfect fit. Once Miles finished, he turned his head and notices his bubblebutt and blushes. "H-how do I look?" He asks, Tails hugs Miles and kisses him for a brief moment before smiling. "Perfect~ Ready for some fun?~"

Miles felt his heart racing and actually felt excited and a little nervous to do this, but he nodded and joined Tails outside of the room. He could hear the blaring music of the strip club. It must be working hours now. He steps out and see's a whole group of people, drinking, having a good time and watching others putting on a performance.

Miles could recognize a few faces and who was employed. He saw Sonic joined up with Shadow, putting a sexy show, showing off their asses and making out from time to time. He saw Nack the Weasel, getting groped and touched by eager males, and it looked like he was enjoying the attention. He even saw some cute red wolf he's never seen before, he looked so feminine and was in a squatting position, showing off his ass and revealed cock and balls.

Miles couldn't help but be aroused by all of this, and that was just the males he saw. Tails chuckled, seeing the other fox's amazement and the bulge in his thong. "Wanna have some naught fun?" Tails said and the anti fox nodded, he felt Tails' hand around his and found a couple of guys.

"Hey there fellas! Wanna join me and my twin's room? We could have some naughty fun there~" He gave them a wink and they were like putty in their hands. Miles blushed at what Tails said. Twins? That wasn't... technically wrong. They were led back into the room as Tails and Miles took off their thongs, their cock and balls shown and erect.

"Mmh... let's have a good time boys~" Tails went over to the attractive male wolf, lowering his pants and started kissing his hung cock. Miles was left a male cat, who hugged and kissed him. The anti femboy fox kisses back, feeling and tasting another man's saliva. "Mmmh... Oh wow... you're definitely pent up, big guy~" Tails said and chuckles.

The wolf groans and smiles, staring at the femboy fox. "Mmphf... you have no idea, cutie~ Think you can help me with my problem?" He replies as Tails pretended to think about, before nodding. "I think so~ Don't worry, I'll make you feel better~" He opens his mouth and takes the wolf's cock inside, swirling his tongue and hearing the male's moans.

"Ooohgh...!~ Oh, fuck yeah...!~ That's it, baby...!~" Back with Miles, he was lying on his back on the bed, the cat taking off his pants and showing off his cock. The anti two tailed fox watches the male grabs his legs and spreads them, showing off his tight anus. "Oh, man... You really could be twins... You look so fucking sexy, dude~" The cat said, making Miles blush.

"Th-thank you, nnhh..." He feels the tip rubbing and prodding his entrance, making him moan quietly and panting. "I bet you want this cock inside don't ya, cutie?~" Miles shudders and nods. "Mmh... y-yes... please... stick it inside, Sir..." The fox sucked in a breath, feeling the tip slowly going inside, until it was in. Both male moan as Miles feels the cat's movements.

"Aahhh... fuck yeah...!~ I'm gonna enjoy fucking you!~" Miles couldn't stop himself from moaning, he gripped the sheets of the bed and feels the male cat's thrusts, watching as his own cock was twitching with pleasure. "Ooohhgh!~ Oohh... oh my God... th-this feels so good...~" The anti femboy fox couldn't help but smile.

Back with Tails, he was bobbing his head, sucking the wolf's cock with such skill. "Mmhgh, slurp, hhgh, slurp, slurp, mmmh...~" The wolf groans, holding Tails' head, feeling the warm tongue worshipping his shaft. "Oohh, yeah...~ Suck my cock good, slut~ You love sucking me off, don't ya?~" Tails smiled and responded with a moan, his cock twitching with pleasure, and he could hear Miles' moans of pleasure behind him.

Tails could feel the wolf's hands on the back of his head, and suddenly pushed deeper, making him gurgle and choke. "Hhgh! Hhghhnhgh!~" The wolf began facefucking Tails, using him as a makeshift sex toy. "Ooohh... you definitely have the best mouth~ I'll make sure you swallow all of my cum, you sexy fox slut~" The fox blushes and looks forward to it, letting the male take control.

With Miles, he gazes at the cat with half lidded eyes, moaning and panting away, feeling every thrust from the male inside his tight ass. "Aaah!~ Hhanhgh!~ Hhagh!~ O-oohh... y-your cock feels so good...~ I... I love it...~" Miles moaned out, he feels the cat's hands around his waist and heard his chuckling. "Get ready for some more, you sexy fox~" He says and shoves deeper inside, making Miles squeal from pleasure.

"Eyaagh!~ Oh, fuck!~ Yes!~ That spot!~ Hit it again!~" The anti two tailed fox felt the tip of the male's cock hitting his prostate, his eyes rolling back and drooling. Oh God, this felt so amazing! It was like his brain was going overdrive in pleasure. Why had he never tried this before?! This felt incredible! He should have done this a long time ago!

"Yeah! You like me hitting that spot, slut?!~" Miles shudders from the cat's comments and just moans, his cock twitching and leaking pre from the pleasure coursing throughout his body. "Y-yes!~ Please, fuck my ass!~ I want your cum!~" He begged to the cat, he went faster and harder, making Miles moan like the true slut he was deep down.

Both male groaned in pleasure, until the cat gave one last thrust and came inside Miles, filling him up with warm cum. Miles' eyes rolled back as he screams in bliss. "AAAHHH!!!~ CUMMING!!!~" He soon blew his load, staining his chest and the sheets. Back with Tails, he was tasting the wolf's pre, facefucked faster and harder, feeling the cock touching the back of his throat.

"Here it... comes...!~ Aaaahh!!~" The wolf groans loudly, cumming inside Tails' mouth, the warm cum going down his throat and inside his stomach. The fox's eyes were half lidded in pleasure, gulping and tasting it like it was a drink fresh from the tap. Soon, the wolf and cat pulled out of their respective sluts and sighed.

The two switched as the cat rubbed and groped Tails' femboy ass, stretching it and seeing his exposed hole. "Oohh... please, fuck me there Sir...~ If you liked fucking Miles, you'll love me~" Tails said and giggles, and that was good enough for the cat. He shoves his cock inside as the two moaned in pleasure, Tails feeling the thrusts from the male and smiling.

The wolf lifted Miles up in a Full-Nelson position and slammed his cock inside, making the anti two tailed femboy cross-eyed and squealing. "Oooghgh ~ Oh, fuck!~ You're a big one...!" The male chuckles and starts moving his hips. "Damn right!~ Mmhh... fuck, you and your twin feel so fucking good...~"

They spent the rest of the next hour, being pounded by these two horny males. As it went on, the cat and wolf went faster and harder, the two foxes could barely contain their excitement and moaned shamelessly. "I-I'm gonna cum...!~" The two males slammed deep inside Tails and Miles and the group moaned in bliss, filling the two up with more cum.

"Hahh... that was the best fuck ever! I'm totally gonna come back here!" The cat says and laughs, the two paid them and left. Miles looked at the money. Holy shit, there must have been a couple of hundreds there! He was lying on the bed, resting and covered in his own cum, while the cat and wolf's were leaking out of his ass.

He felt movement beside him and saw Tails, he smiled and hugs the fox. "Well...? How was it?" He asks, Miles smiles back and giggles. "It felt so amazing! Why did I not try this before?! Being fucked... felt so good~" The anti fox replied back as the two kissed each other and held one another.

"The night's still young... more time to fool around~" Tails whispered into his ear, and Miles couldn't stop himself from blushing. "Yeah... let's have some more fun...~"

[...]

Miles had the best time of his entire life, him and Tails spread out to the club to see if anyone was interested in some perverted fun. The anti fox found the red wolf, whose name was Gadget, in one of the bathrooms. He found the boy cute and adorable~ "I'm Miles, what's your name?" He introduced himself. "Gadget. You must be... Miles? Wow, you really do look like twins!"

Miles couldn't help but smirk at that and noticed the attire the red wolf was wearing. He wore a tank top, some fishnet stockings and arm length gloves, complete with panties around his crotch. He was a pure femboy. The fox decides to have some fun with him, he approached Gadget and rubs his crotch, hearing the wolf give out a cute whimper.

"Wanna have some fun, Gadget?~" And here they were, in the bathrooms fucking each other. Miles placed his hands against the wall as Gadget thrusts inside the fox, the two femboys moaning in pleasure. "Aaahh..!~ That's a good wolfy...~ Right there, Gadget...!~" Miles moans out, hearing the wolf's cute moans. "Mmhh... I love your ass, Miles...~ This is what I needed...~"

Afterwords, Miles lifted up Gadget against the wall and started fucking his ass, hearing the red wolf's moans of pure bliss. "Aaahn!~ Hhanh!~ Yes!~ Fuck me, Miles!~ Oh God, this is awesome...!~" Needless to say, he's found himself a new fuckbuddy and friend in the club. After their little exchange, Miles joins back up with Tails and was given a proposition.

Hours later, some moaning could be heard in one of the rooms. Lying on their backs were the two foxes, getting dominated by the hedgehog's fucking them. Tails had Shadow, fucking him nice and hard, wrapping his arms around the ebony hedgehog, while Miles was fucked by Sonic thanks to his speed.

"Oh, Miles...! I can't tell who I like more, my little buddy or you!~" Sonic teases, as Miles just moans, tongue lolling out and his eyes rolling back. "Mmmh!~ You missed me fucking you, don't you, Tails?~" Shadow says and smirks, Tails smiles and moans some more. "Fuck me more, Shadow!~ Fuck me with your Ultimate cock!~"

By the end of all of this, Sonic and Shadow came inside the two and sprayed their loads on them. The two hedgehog's exhausted and decided to rest, while Tails and Miles made out, not caring if they were covered in a mixture of fluids. They broke off the kiss and stared at each other with lust.

"So... was it worth coming here, Miles?" Tails asked him, Miles thought back on what his old life would have been. He hated his old life. This one was more fun and exciting. Plus, he felt more happy and free being here. "It was worth it~" Miles answered and kisses his counterpart again. At the doorway, Rouge watched with amusement on her face and left the boys to their own needs.

They've become quite the popular sluts in such a short time. She'll definitely keep them together~ As long as they were happy, and as long as she get's profit, it was a win-win. Miles' life changed forever that night, and he had zero regrets. He was no longer Miles Prower, king of Moebius, he was Miles Prower, the femboy slut at Club Rouge...~

THE END


End file.
